Player Status
Player Status are the player's physical state of appearance. The status are very useful, as it gives the player aware of his "Code" Status. The player's stats are very important in the game, and should not be ignored. Disguised "If you have this, then that means you currently have a disguise. However, being disguised doesn't mean you are invisible, or in the safe zone. Guards and Staff will observe your behavior, and will notice if you are crawling, sprinting, jumping a lot, or doing anything strange, that will separate the player from others. Best that you act normal, and sprint if the bar is halfway detected, or good luck sorting out your behavior problems to the guards!" - KingPin Armed "This status will notify the player that he is holding an illegal weapon in a certain area. This status is part of "Code Red", as this is a dangerous move, and is illegal. Anyone can notice you holding a weapon, and will be alerted. However, this can be useful in certain situations, such as luring guards easily. However, this remains part of the Code Red, as you will be detected immediately where you stand. With a gun. What else to say?" - KingPin Armored "This status will display if you currently wearing armor. The armor can easily be removed, by holding G. However, Aegis armor cannot be removed, and this remains the top threat in Code Red in the chart. Everyone will notice a heavily supplied person, and will notice, as it is hard to look away. To avoid this, consider getting an Front-line armor. ''Use the Aegis armor if you are going loud, or on higher difficulties. ''Otherwise, you will be detected, and expect the FBI, and SWAT bursting down doors and roofs," - KingPin Tresspassing "This status will be displayed as soon as the player enters a restricted area. If you are lucky to be noticed by an employee, he/she will give you about seven seconds to leave the area, before she notifies the police. However, guards aren't that nice. Once they see you, they will notify the operator, and you are now in a situation where you have to face SWAT! Civilians will obviously notice you trespassing, and will call the cops. And if you get a disguise? You are still restricted in some areas such as surveillance rooms, private libraries, offices, and more. Try not to be caught entering or exiting the restricted area." - KingPin Hostile Zone "This status is the highest part of Code Red. ''This status will appear when you entered a highly forbidden area. You are officially an intruder, and will be reported as soon as possible, and you will be fired upon. My word of advice? '''Stay out of sight of cameras, and other guards that are unreachable, and get an disguise as soon as possible'." - KingPin Suspicious "This status is officially placed if you lock-pick, key card scramble a door, hack an computer, or putting an unconscious/dead body in a bag. These actions are part of Code Red, and are quick to notice by anyone. Try to do this in an area where it can't be seen. Otherwise, you are going to have to dominate a certain floor if that is your last resort." - KingPin Intimidating This status displays when you aim your weapon at a certain NPC. The NPC will immediately surrender on lower difficulties such as Rookie, Professional, or Operative. However, on higher difficulties, the NPC will be harder to surrender, including guards, civilians, and employees, requiring you to shout by pressing F many times. On higher difficulties, avoid doing this unless necessary for your objective. Otherwise, you will be attracting many unwanted guests..." - KingPin Conspicuous "This status will appear in lighter grey. This means you are under suspicion by any guard, a specific person, or high rank in a mission. This status has a short effect, and long time effect. Short effects such as opening a door with a key card, and looking somewhere for an objective. However, the longtime effect happens when you are carrying a bodyguard. This is not a problem in low difficulties such as Rookie, Professional, or Operative. However, higher difficulties such as Elite and Legend makes this a bad choice, as this increases detection and suspicions of guards, a certain person, or high rank in the game, resulting to an alert. Hide the body if you can. If you cannot, wait in a certain spot. Your last resort is to dominate a whole floor, while handling about many people." - KingPin Normal Mode (Civilian) "This is the default behavior, nobody will care what you do, and you are considered harmless. This is a useful tactic, as you can't be detected, making a difference being disguised. Compromised "This status appears when the mission goes loud. By the definition of compromised, you will receive not much help by Rose, as they cannot control the situation." - KingPin Category:Mechanics